


Ravage (Currently being rewritten)

by CTForever



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: AU sort of, Death, Excessive Amount Of Blood, Gen, MAJOR GORE, ghoul Rin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTForever/pseuds/CTForever
Summary: Something is awry with Rin as the taste of flesh overwhelmed him. Rated M for gore and bloodlust plus some mature content. You've been warned!!





	Ravage (Currently being rewritten)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fanfic \o/  
> AU sort of.  
> Still in the same Universe but... different... You'll see o-o;  
> I was literally crying while writing this chapter, it absolutely broke my heart.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own ANE/BE.
> 
> Enjoy! ^^

**It Was All A** **Dream..**

* * *

 

_I need more I need all of it. OFFER ME MORE FLESH!!_

Rin was kneeling over one of his classmates with a look of desperation, not knowing he was in somewhat of a trace. The other students looked on in horror as they saw the bloodlust in his eyes. Shima, the pink-haired exwire endured it the worst, since he was the one under Rin in a pool of blood and tears. Yukio tried forcing the other students to remain calm, but they looked like they were eager to strike, with their weapons in hand ready to take charge of the situation. "Rin..." Yukio spoke up with a tremble but soothing tone. "Rin... Let go of Shima, and we can help you..." Yukio took a step forward, as he did Rin growled and snapped at his brother making him jump back a little.

_I need more, I desire all of it..._

"Rin..." A choked up Shima tried to make Rin come to his senses but nothing seemed to work. Rin subsequently moved into a predator stance while looking at the others as his tail waved in the air like a raging bull on steroids. Shima tried to move and reach out a hand to the other only to get pinned down by a hand from Rin which he then dug his claws into his chest, causing Shima to gasp and wince in pain. "..p-please... don't do this..." Shima continued as more tears stung and rolled off the edge of his eyes, trailing down his cheeks and mixing more into the pool of blood.

_..Please help me...HELP ME!!_

Rin shot up from his bed having the same dream like all the other nights, his heart was racing as he was in tears again from the site. Sick from his stomach from the dream, he lazily got up from his bed leaving Kuro asleep next to his pillow. Rin received his uniform from the closet and made his way out of his dormitory room and down to the washroom, turning on the sink faucet and splashes the water onto his face. Staring into the mirror, looking like he was dazed from lack of sleep.

The raven-haired demon then walked over to the shower and turn the handle over to a medium hot, undressing and stepped into the cubicle. He inserted his head under the water while leaning up against the tiled wall thinking about the dream he merely had. He turned off the water and wrapped the towel around his waist loosely while tucking the end so it would remain in place. Rin then made his way to one of the lockers where he'd hung his clothes on a hook, standing there for a moment before getting dressed.

He received his jacket and tie making his way towards the sinks, laying his jacket up on the window sile while still have the tie in hand. He popped his dress shirt collar up and started to put on his tie and dressing it, recalling his father Shiro enlightening him how to tie a tie which made him smile at the memory of his old man. Lastly, he chucked on his school jacket before fixing his shirt back, he then grabbed the brush behind the faucet and lift his tail up with a hand. He gently brushed the fluffy ball of mess before wrapping his tail around his abdomen and chest, tucking his shirt into his pants. Rin then took the brush and hairdryer starting to style his hair like ways, he then took the red hairpin from his pockets that Ryuji let him borrow and pinned his bangs back out of his eyes.

Walking back to his room and grasped his sword, positioning it on one shoulder, He looks at Kuro who was now awake and stretching before pouncing onto Rin's other shoulder. Rin petted Kuro on the head "You want to join me for class today?" Rin spoke with confidence while adding an impudent smile on the side. Kuro was excited that Rin asked him for the first time "Sure! I would love going!" He said way overly excited.

They both made their way down the steps and passing the cafeteria, the only time he did feel like eating. Making their way through True Cross and into the cram school, Rin yawned while walking through the annoying colorful hallway to his first class of the day. He was on time for once which he felt okay with, Rin opened the door and saw Sheimi sitting at their seat reading a magazine about plants like always. Sheimi looked up from the door opening and waved at Rin with a cheerful smile. He sat down beside her while Kuro jumped on the table and sat there looking at the plant book also "Oh Rin, you conveyed your familiar with you. Hi, little kitty." She exclaimed with ecstatic expression while Rin returned with a smile.

The other students made their way into the class a few minutes later, having Ryuji walk in last seeing Rin having the red pin in his hair. The chicken-haired male smirked as if it looks like he was mocking him having Rin merely make a disgusted frown across his face. Yukio followed swiftly after awhile walking up to the podium and started the lesson right away. Rin, on the other hand, had his head lying on his arms as Kuro was listening to the other male talk.

The bell rung for them to announce the students to go to the upcoming class, Rin was the last to leave merely to be stopped by his brother. "Rin, are you okay? Looks like something is bothering you lately, want to talk about it?" Yukio concernedly asked while addressing his brother's gloomy face, which then the demon only replied with a shrug. Yukio then placed a hand on his brother's shoulder "You can always come to me if you..." He was cut abruptly by his brother speaking up who had a stern attitude on his face " I'm fine, I just..want to be left alone right now.

Rin walked out before Yukio could talk again as a slightly concerned Kuro followed along beside on his newly found partner. "Rin..." Kuro spoke up in a soft tone while pouncing on his shoulder again."Are you sure you're okay? I can tell when something is bothering you." Rin was so lost in thought that he intentionally ignored what Kuro had said while making his way to his next class; Weaponry practice skill.

* * *

Rin yawned and stretching as he made his way towards the main cafeteria where he met up with his brother who already had their food ready and waiting in a box. They made their way outside and to the others in the Cram school, where Sheimi had a blanket down with everyone sitting on it. Rin and Yukio joined the bunch on the blanket along with Kuro who eagerly jumped into the lap of Sheimi, opening up the box Rin casually stuff his face with a spoonful of rice and a piece of chicken. Yukio ate part of his while receiving a bottle of Silver Vine sake which Kuro leaped over like he was pouncing on a mouse in his previous home.

"Hey, Rin, want to join us for game night?" The pink-haired commented while distributing his Bento box with Konekomaru. Before Rin could answer Ryuji chimes in with a disgusted but subtle expression greeting his face "Why the hell did you bring that up, Shima?! I don't want Okumura there! He'll just get in..." Before the chicken-haired male could finish Rin spoke up after swallowing his share of food "No thanks, Kuro and I was actually going to head to the Shopping district. There's this new manga I would like to get before it sells out."

Rin was clearly lying, so he could just say away from Shima and the others, He just wanted to have another boring night lying on top of the roof of his dormitory. Rin soon finished his lunch in a hurry and headed off to his student residence with Kuro in tow, since he had a free period. They made their way to their abandoned living quarters and up to the roof where they sat in the traditional spot. Although Kuro didn't mind being lazy since all he did was curl up beside Rin and slept while his food settled in his small belly. Rin sighed and laid back looking up at the clouds while he was making a mental note of what happened. Kuro sneakily pawed up onto Rin's chest and laid there, after a while they both soon drifted off under the golden sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, short chapter I know but you see what I mean?  
> Tokyo Ghoul type of style but eh, been wanting something like this fic but couldn't find any.  
> Anyways, reviewwww!! :D


End file.
